Streaming media is generally delivered to remote devices and presented on a user interface. The remote devices will present the media as it is received in “real time” or at least near real time as some buffering may be required. However, the buffer size may not have the capacity to accommodate gaps in the streamed media to due reception failure or degradation. For example, the signal may be lost when the remote device moves into a tunnel or may be traveling though variable terrain such as mountains. As a result there is a gap in the presentation of the media which is undesirable for the user.
Because the steaming media is generally broadcast to a plurality of remote devices, the media is not replayed to accommodate one device that experienced reception problems. One solution for video streaming is to present, in freeze frame fashion, a still image of the last good frame received until the streamed media can be resumed. This however still provides a glitch in the presentation of the media. Further, one method for handling poor reception of streaming media is to terminate the media player software requiring the user to restart the application.
Therefore, a better solution is necessary to provide continuous uninterrupted media to the user
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.